A Long Night
by samira403
Summary: Hermione has always been the take-charge kind of girl, and she knew it. She knew what she wanted, what she had to do, what she liked, or disliked for that matter, and therefore, she was convinced that she liked Draco Malfoy. Pretty long sentence isn't it? Well, it took a pretty long night for that truth to come out too...
1. 8 pm

She had it all planned. She would finish her schooling, start her training with the Wizengamot (even though that decision still plagued her with doubts), and find a boy along the way (from a nice homely family with a stable job), get married and settle down. That was the life Hermione Granger had envisaged during the summer, lying in her childhood bed when the realities of the post-war world caught up with her.

Her hand reached up to toy with the Head Girl badge on her jumper. 'How much more wrong she could have been,' she thought wryly. Instead, she had gotten herself caught up in one utterly impossible situation with Draco Malfoy.

This year, she had struck an unlikely friendship with the blond, in the name of unity and forgiveness. Hermione had seen first-hand what prejudices had festered over the years. She could hardly blame a child who'd been brainwashed with the same ideals and hold a grudge against him for his upbringing. So, after one fateful discussion in the Gryffindor Tower, she had been told to extend the olive branch to the new Head Boy and make peace with the past.

To the great amusement of her friends at Hogwarts, what she got in return for her attempt at a civil entente was a bloody admiration for the boy and a girlish crush that was now full-blown unrequited feelings.

* * *

 _"Hermione, you have got to stop staring at him like that," Parvati had exclaimed one morning at breakfast._

 _"Boys appreciate the attention love, but this is Malfoy. You will probably creep him out."_

 _"Dean!" Ginny had scolded while the others hid their chuckles in goblets of pumpkin juice._

 _Hermione had pushed her plate away and dumped her flushing face in her hands._

 _"Oh Merlin Hermione! Don't listen to them," Ginny had comforted. "You know we have no problems with Malfoy. So why don't you invite him for a drink to the Three Broomstick this Saturday? Neville will be bringing Hannah."_

* * *

Of course she hadn't.

She was a take-charge kind of girl and yet, she had approached those new feelings with more caution and uncertainty than anything. She hated that even books and knowledge could not prepare her to face those basic emotions; emotions that dragged a whole trunk of silly giddiness and self-doubt at whatever age they came to someone.

She fussed about her hair in the morning. She didn't put a morsel of food in her mouth when he had been lying in the infirmary recovering from a Quidditch injury. She couldn't bear to sit beside him without fidgeting, especially during prefect meetings like the one right now. That was not who Hermione Granger was and yet…

Hermione focused her wandering attention back to the classroom of students, some in Quidditch uniforms, and others with ties askew and untucked shirts. Dean was already slumbering in the corner where the few other eight year prefects always gravitated towards.

'No wild Friday night party in the Tower tonight,' she thought relieved.

The aftermath of the wars had been very trying for all of them. The wizarding community was still getting back into its routines. But, it proved harder this time round. They had lost so many in that war. Many were still taking the time to heal and find their missing ones. Some had embarked on the journey to destroy any remaining threats, wanting to keep busy and preserve the peace just like Harry and Ron.

But upon the reopening of Hogwarts, Hermione knew that was where she still belonged. She was still plagued by nightmares and fears but at the same time, the young girl had never felt freer. Today, she could wander in Diagon Alley without fearing for her life. She could return home to her parents without fearing that she would bring danger to their doorsteps. She could finally be happy.

"If only Malfoy didn't prove to be such a challenge," she mumbled under her breath.

She snapped out of her musings when a sixth year Ravenclaw prefect, bounded to the front of the room, where she was sitting at the teacher's table. She smiled up at the boy.

"Hello Kevin. Is everything alright?"

"Hey Hermione. Yeah, nothing big. Madame Pomfrey's brewing a special batch of skelegro for Mungo's tomorrow and asked a bunch of Ravenclaw if we'd like to assist. So, I was just wondering if I could swap my Saturday's afternoon patrol with someone else?"

"Yes, of course. Let me just check the schedule."

Hermione glanced at the scroll hastily, even though she already knew which swap she wanted to happen.

"Would today work for you Kevin? There are two pairs patrolling the castle tonight?" she asked with a bright smile, which widened even more when the boy acquiesced. "Perfect! Come let's see who's free tomorrow."

She looked at Malfoy who was dealing with the fifth years' Valentine's Day event for tomorrow night. She knew he'd be helping Professor Flitwick with the reconstruction works on weekends as part of his probation.

And anyway, as she arrowed straight for Padma Patil, Hermione reminded herself that she always knew what she wanted.

"Padma! Hi!" she called out, cutting through the girl's conversation with Hannah Abbott. "Are you busy tomorrow afternoon?"

The said girl looked up, surprised at the interruption. Hermione cursed herself for not leaving Kevin behind. The calculating gleam in the Ravenclaw's eyes told her that she had surmised the situation pretty well.

"Well, I was planning on assisting on the brewing session tomorrow as well. Sorry Kevin, I won't be able to switch with you."

"I am free though and could cover your patrol," a bored voice offered from the table next to them.

Kevin timidly thanked Theodore Nott. Fuming over Padma's surreptitious glance at Malfoy, Hermione stomped back to her seat to annotate the change bitterly.


	2. 10 30 pm

Sighing loudly for the umpteenth time, the Head Girl put her parchments aside, charms essay done. Her mind, while whirring overwhelmingly with the whys and why nots of Draco Malfoy, somehow spurred her efficiency to soaring new levels these days.

And now, with no work left to do, she was worrying about what might be happening on his round with Padma Patil. Disgusted with the number of times she thought of the blond, the young girl picked her mug of hot chocolate and carried it to the armchair next to the crackling fire.

Annoying Malfoy who paraded around Hogwarts like an actual human being since September. Taller, leaner, more muscular, Head Boy and Slytherin seeker, he was the perfect poster boy. Add in the Slytherin authoritative figurehead, as Slughorn did not ooze of charisma like her counterpart, and all the girls seemed to go crazy about him. He was as reformed as it could get. Helping the few little first years find their way around, carrying Professor Sinistra's books to class, Malfoy was certainly threatening her position as teacher's pet and first of the class. She was seriously attracted.

Hermione took an appreciative sip from her mug and recalled the conversation she'd had with Ginny a few weeks ago.

* * *

 _"If he's never brought a girl around, then why don't you make a move?" her red-haired friend had pestered her endlessly._

 _"I am not so desperate Ginny. I want to know what he thinks or feels before I make a fool of myself."_

 _"Well, for that you need to try to get to know him, and that excludes Head duties."_

 _"And how do you propose I do that? I have never approached a guy before Gin," she confessed dejectedly._

 _"Just show him that you are interested in spending more time with him. Go to classes together, take a walk…by Godric, you could even get him a Valentine's gift and that would get the message across loud and clear."_

 _"What if he's not interested?"_

 _"Then forget him and move on, which will hurt less than if Padma makes a move before you."_

 _"You noticed too?"_

 _"Everyone has," Ginny said amused, "Malfoy has changed and people here have had to acknowledge that. I regret wasting time before Harry, Mione. Don't make my mistakes. We didn't fight a war and survive for nothing."_

* * *

Her friend's remark played in her mind a couple more times. Hermione sighed and hoped her plan will work tonight.

She drew her feet under her, placed her mug on the floor and settled down to wait for him.

Malfoy had a strong character too, she admitted to herself. She admired that now and his cleverness and dedication. He challenged her and kept her on her toes. At the same time, he had a calmness around him whereas she tended to go down the fiery path. It was a dynamic Hermione had never dreamt of finding with someone before. Could she be begrudged for wanting more? She only hoped that somehow, she had manged to captivate this attention. There were times when she could swear his actions towards her extended past the limits of friendship. But Draco Malfoy was hardly the type to ambush girls behind tapestries and have his wicked way with them. Even before the war, the girls would all gush about the fancy and refined dates the Slytherins would plan and curse the immaturity of the boys from all the other houses.

After the first few awkwardly silent days, the Head Boy had waited for her in their common room and has proceeded to apologize for his behaviour in their earlier days. He had acknowledged his wrongdoings towards her and expressed his want to right them. The whole ordeal had been so mature that it had left the young girl speechless. They had then slowly become civil during the first weeks, adjusting to living together and sharing space.

Christmas had been the crux. By then, Malfoy had won the grudging acceptance from her friends and proved to everyone that he was out to change. The festivities brought some cheer and familiarity to their routine and after the holidays, after he had sent her a tiny square of parchment wishing her a good Christmas with her parents, she had had no defenses against Draco Malfoy.

But one month into the new year, that had been it. The stupid boy barely even talked to her nor looked her way these days. That was precisely what was eating at her. How was a girl to know if her advances would be accepted or not? And on pure self-preservation and pride, Hermione did not want to be rejected. To hell with Gryffindor courage, she thought as a yawn escaped her lips…

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco entered the Head's dorm and closed his eyes briefly, thanking Merlin for Fridays. He had been thinking about taking that nice long shower to wash the sweat from Quidditch practice all throughout his patrol.

After that, he reckoned he could put two or three hours work on Flitwick's essay. He was sure Hermione must have the reference books lying around. Still lost in thoughts, he started taking off his damaged gloves and outer robe, checked the common room and found his Head Girl curled up in one of the armchairs. Satisfied that everything was fine and in order, he strode towards the staircase leading to their bedrooms.

'Probably could work on some new tactics for the Ravenclaw match as well' he thought, sidestepping their personal furry orange monstrosity snoring on the staircase.


	3. 11 pm

Half an hour later, he came down, school bag in hand, showered and dressed in black trousers and a sweater. Draco stopped on the bottom step and maintained Crookshanks' stare.

The cat seemed to be mad at him these days and the Head Boy was a bit miffed about that. Not one to have had a pet when he was younger, he had become fast friends and confidantes with Hermione's cat. Remembering that, he softened his own stare and bent to stroke its head. However, Crookshanks sniffed at him and loped off towards his bedroom instead, tail straight up as if giving him the middle finger.

Completely baffled by this uncharacteristic behaviour, he turned to Hermione.

"Hey Granger, something wrong with that cat? Have you been turning him against me too?"

When no response came, he slung his bag on a chair and moved closer to the witch.

He had a moment of worry when he found that she had fallen asleep in front of the fire. It was certainly not the most comfortable position but Draco did not want to wake her up. Picking up her cold mug, he set in on the low coffee table, next to a neatly wrapped box.

He then lifted Hermione gently from the armchair, careful not to jostle her and carried her over to the larger sofa. A light floral scent clung to his senses as he deposited her down on the cushions and watched her burrow deep into them. Her rioting curls were falling from the bun she'd knotted haphazardly on top of her head and she had ink splotches all over her hands.

It made him smile to see her so relaxed in sleep. Lately, he had not been able to enjoy the girl's presence as he used to. She had been acting so out of character; frowning, silently watching him, and her friends throwing pointed looks at him. She had seemed constantly on edge and it had put him on edge too.

The news broke a few days after Christmas break that the aurors were all over Malfoy Manor again to raid it out. He had thought that maybe her two best friends had told her to be careful and keep her distances from him. When he'd told as much to Theo, the only friend he had other than Hermione, the boy had laughed and called him a blind fool to his face.

In any case, Draco had decided not to make a big deal out of it, even if reluctantly he had to admit that Hermione's opinions mattered more to him than any others. He would not jeopardise anything with her. He was going to hold his hippogriffs about making a move on her until he managed to bring the witch around first.

As a former Death Eater, he knew he had some ways to go before being completely accepted back in society. Hogwarts was different. Fewer students had returned and though Slytherin still bore the black mark of reject, he seemed to draw curiosity more than fear, and acceptance had slowly been gained.

School in that sense was a comfort to him. He did not care much for the girls drooling after him nor the fake attitude that some gave him. He was here on his own volition to make something of his life that he could be proud to share with someone, maybe, later on. Not a Death Eater life like his father had pushed upon him and his mother.

As the blond sorted through the pile of books next to Hermione's scrolls, he thought about the personal changes he'd been forced to make.

Many of his friends have not been back this year and he was glad not have these reminders of his past self around. When he had been handed his Head Boy badge, he had promised McGonagall to honour his late godfather's memory. He had said goodbye to his prejudices and his father's controlling ways when he pinned that same badge on his first day back. Now, it was up to him not to fall back in those old ways.

And so far life had been surprisingly better than alright, he thought. He took the first book on his recommended reading list and settled down to work.

* * *

Hermione dreamt that night, as usual. It was nothing in particular but a jumble of memories of the war. She watched as Bill twirled Fleur around the dance floor and could hear her seventeen year old self think maybe one day, it would be hers and Ron's turn. The witch smiled at the innocent crush she'd harboured those days. Then, the events started shifting quickly; Grimmauld place, reading Babbitty Rabbitty in the forest of Dean, wisps of music from their radio, and the grand finale as always, Malfoy Manor.

She was lying on the cold hard ground, Bellatrix firing curses and curses at her but lately, she had felt detached from her emotions. She could feel the jolts coursing through her, but frighteningly, she was in full control of her body. Her eyes lifted, sought the one person who mattered in the room. Draco's eyes were trained on the blood flowing from her forearm. He looked so conflicted and pained and her heart ached.

How could she feel that while she had loathed him in the reality of that moment? That was a question that scared her sometimes when she thought of the depth of her feelings for the young Malfoy heir. She looked away quickly and a searing pain shot through the arm, snapping her awake, in sweat, clutching that arm.


	4. 1 am

Groggy and disoriented, she tried to get her bearings through blurry eyes. The fire was still crackling in the hearth and somehow, she had made it to the sofa. She glanced at the gilded clock on the mantle and saw that it was one in the morning. The young witch groaned and chided herself for not going to bed when she had felt sleepy.

'At least there you could have fallen back to sleep,' she muttered under her breath.

As she went to get up to go to her room, she caught a movement on her left, from where their study desk was pushed against the window. Tugging and smoothing her loose sweater back, she quickly swiped a hand over her face and hoped she didn't look as bedraggled as she felt. She tracked Malfoy from the corner of her eye as he walked slowly towards her as if unsure whether to approach or not.

Confused as to his attitude, Hermione looked up at him shyly and raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

* * *

Draco took a second to be relieved then crossed the rest of the distance between them. The past minutes had been torture for him, as he looked at the Gryffindor girl tossing and turning on the sofa.

There had been no sound to indicate that she was in distress and he battled his instincts to just shake her awake anyway. Then, she had grasped her arm where that hideous scar was forever carved and her mouth had opened in a silent scream of pain. The memories from that night in the Manor had assaulted his senses; despair clawing in his chest, his heart constricted in his throat and his eyes could see the rivulets of blood.

Now he took a steadying breath and hunkered down next to her. There had been curiosity in her eyes and not the hatred he'd expected. Relieved as he was, he could not stop his next words even if he had tried.

"Your compassion, Hermione, it would never stop to astound me."

She remained motionless. 'Probably still caught in the webs of the nightmare,' he reasoned.

"Should I get you a glass of water or help you to your room? Hermione? Hey Granger, are you okay?" Draco put his hand on her left knee to get her attention.

* * *

The touch pulled the girl out of her thoughts and she was mortified to feel the colour rush to her cheeks.

'Oh Merlin, why did she always get those inappropriate thoughts when he was close?' she despaired helplessly.

The fire behind him caught the shine in his hair and cast a beautiful glow around him. His voice, smooth and velvety, carried over the faint notes of posh upbringing. And his black sweater, cashmere she was sure, did nothing to hide the muscles of his arm, the arm whose hand was on her knee, probably to get her attention. 'Because he is talking to you, idiot!' her mind seems to shout at her.

She winced and looked up at him, immediately missing the warmth as he drew back his hand.

"Ah…what were you saying before?"

"I was just asking if you wanted water or help to get to your room. The nightmare…," he trailed off, glancing at her arm.

"Oh the nightmares are getting easier and lighter since Christmas. Today, it was a flash of pain then gone," she admitted quietly. "I would like some water though. Should I grab you a glass too?"

"I'll get it. Don't move, just sit back," he said.

* * *

He got to his feet and moved to the chest near the entrance where the elves stocked their snacks and hot drinks in charmed containers.

He figured tea would calm her more than water and with a flick of his wand, set the tea-making process in action. She looked fine right now but her initial unresponsiveness had bothered him. She had been staring at him as if in a trance and he was afraid he'd stirred up dregs of her nightmare.

That was why, as soon as he handed her the tea, he announced his leave.

"If you need anything Granger, I'd be in my room. I'll just grab my stuff and go up."

"You don't have to leave on my account Malfoy," she protested.

"It's okay. I can wager a guess on what your nightmare was about and I don't want to make you uncomfortable in your own common room," he reassured her.

"Our common room," she corrected. "You are head boy, remember?"

Her little jab wrangled a small slow smile out of him, smiles that Hermione knew were rare enough to be treasured any time they appeared.

The witch reckoned that since they were talking, she could make the most of it.

She patted the cushion next to her in an invitation and took a sip of tea. He hesitated for a moment before joining her, gaze riveted on the clump of Asphodel that Neville had dropped off yesterday. She had placed them in the Holyhead Harpies mug, courtesy of Ginny to the Heads as they had gotten special permissions for the Harpies' scouts to attend one of her matches last semester.

Hermione had displayed those mementoes around the room, hoping Draco would finally begin to feel more at ease with her friends. After all, if she got her way, he would be socialising with them frequently in the future.

"So," she asked. "What were you working on till so late?"

"The charms essay. I figured I'd make the most of the fact that you've conveniently put nearly all of the reading list at my reach."

"You're welcome! How was patrol today? Any trouble?"

"None with Padma and I. Bones reported that they had caught a couple snogging on the other side, near Gryffindor tower."

"Were they the only ones though?" she muttered sullenly, thinking of the way Padma never agreed to switch her Friday rounds with anybody.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing. I just hope Peeves lies low for a couple more weeks. That would give us more time to take a look at the damage in the secret passageways."

She got a hum of acknowledgement as Malfoy closed his eyes and rested his head back. She backed against the arm of the sofa and brought her knees up. Facing him, she saw welts and red burns on his hands.

"Replacing Pucey as keeper again?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah. He's been summoned to the Ministry. They finished the review on his family."

"They've moved on to yours again haven't they? Is that what has been bothering you?"

"Not much. Mother has big plans of tossing the place and redecorating anyway," he said with an uncharacteristic snort, pushing back the lock of hair that always fell on his forehead. "Why do you think I'm bothered?"

"Maybe because you've barely interacted with me lately."

The primly disapproving tone amused and confused Draco both at once. Merlin pants, the little lioness had been cooking a nice stew in her head by the sound of it.

Cracking open an eye, he saw her frown at him, cup of tea forgotten on the coffee table. Slytherin to the core, he couldn't stop himself from making her squirm.

"Haven't I?"

"No you haven't. You've been distant, speaking to me only if you had Head matters to deal with. And Godric knows your rounds have become increasingly longer these days. Is it Padma then?"

Now thoroughly enjoying this moment, Draco sat up. Apparently, he'd been wrong on all accounts.

Potter and Weasley must not have said anything for she had brushed over the auror business quite quickly. 'Did he dare get his hopes up though,' he wondered.

He had respected and admired Hermione long before they made their way back to Hogwarts. How couldn't he when she was one of the main reasons that saved him from falling prey to his father's prejudiced teachings. But the feelings hadn't stopped growing the more he got to know her. He'd wanted to take time to do it properly; become someone worthy, ask her out, date her and woo her and never let a single scratch get onto her under his eyes ever again.

But it seemed the road wasn't so long after all if jealously was indeed what was written on her face.

"Tell me, are you Gryffindorks always so straight-forward with your feelings?"

"Malfoy, please. I am only trying to understand the matters as they are."

"And rue the day someone stops you from being a know-it-all,"he teased her, very much enjoying the flush rising on her neck. "No, I couldn't care less about Patil, Granger."

"Well then. It has to be a problem with me. Though I cannot think of any slight I may have caused you," she replied promptly, shifting around, playing with that woolly jumper of hers.

"For one, that jumper is slighting me. Why do you insist on wearing shapeless clothing in hideous colours all the time? And secondly, your cat has a problem with me and I would sleep better if I knew it would not attack me in the middle of the night."

"My sense of style has nothing to do with your attitude. And for the record, Crooks spends more time with you than me anyway…"

"That's because you always have people over for one reason or another and disturb the poor cat," he replied hotly, enjoying the volley of arguments with a mischievous grin on his face.

They may have just become friends now but years of tormenting her had nonetheless imparted as much knowledge to him about the woman she'd become. Some of her habits he knew like the back of his hands and he knew what strings to pull to distract her from her thoughts.

'Fierce little Gryffindor would always defend her friends,' and he smirked as she indeed launched into a passionate tirade about healthy friendly relationships.


	5. 2 am

How dare he insult her friends? She knew he was only trying to change the subject to avoid addressing the problem he had with her. She was miffed that he could get under her skin so easily, even after seven years. But still, Hermione could not in good conscience let him make fun of her friends this way.

Sensing his obvious amusement at the situation, she changed tactics. If he thought he was the only one to play that game, well he was in for a surprise.

* * *

 _"Beat him to his own game Hermione," Susan had suggested when they walked back from Potions yesterday._

 _Hermione had been shocked to hear these words from the Hufflepuff._

 _Seeing her expression, Susan had burst into peals of laughter._

 _"Oh, Hermione we are all girls who've been in this situation before."_

 _Shaking her head, the Gryffindor had turned a questioning glance to her friend._

 _"Are you okay though, hearing me talk about this and helping me with the gift?"_

 _"Oh silly, I have been your friend for so long now, of course I am happy for you! Granted, it was hard to overcome the resentment of what their side did to my family. But I was there at his trial. I saw that he had been bullied and coerced and tortured into situations no one of our age could even imagine, bar Harry maybe. Malfoy was not the one who raised the command or the curse to kill any of my family. I can understand that and live with it."_

 _As they stood waiting for the staircase to change, Hermione could not help the pride that surged through her at thinking of how far Malfoy had come. The yearning to tell him that only increased her determination to confess her feelings to the boy._

 _"So you think if he doesn't listen to me, I have to make him do it by hook or by crook?"_

 _"By what? Why would you…" the other girl spluttered as they stepped onto the staircase._

 _"Sorry, muggle reference. I meant by any means," Hermione interrupted the baffled girl._

 _"Oh Merlin, right! Well, I mean those Slytherins are wily and slippery in their actions, words and intentions, which is quite admirable I'll admit. So yes, if he avoids the subject as you say he does, then cage him by any means so he can't avoid it," she said with a suggestive wiggle of the eyebrows._

 _"Susan Bones! You are quite the devious Hufflepuff aren't you? First the idea of the gift, now manipulation, you'll turn me into the next Pansy Parkinson in no time" the Head girl exclaimed, thoroughly amused at Susan's proud expression as they stepped off into a busy corridor._

 _"What can I say? I was Amelia Bones' niece after all," she countered. "Now, go wile and plot your way to your man's heart," she continued, sending them both into a fit of laughter as they turned the corner._

* * *

After too much thinking, she had decided that the best way to subvert his cleverness with arguments was through bluntness. Because then, there was nowhere to hide.

"Granger, what is the matter with you now?"

She stared back into grey eyes that lost their iciness and instead smoldered at her, reflecting the heat from the flames flickering in the fireplace.

"Are you sleepy? It is nearly two o'clock. Perhaps we should head to bed."

"It's the fourteenth today," Hermione said calmly, watching puzzlement colour the sharp contours of his face.

"Yeah, so?"

He slipped a hand in his hair, mussing it up in a sign of frustration.

"It's Valentine's Day."

"I know that. Must you state the obvious Granger," he said roughly, crossing his arms in front of him and went back to stare at the fire.

"Why do always close up whenever emotions are mentioned Malfoy?" she asked gently, placing her feet on the ground but keeping her eyes fixed on his face.

Her question hit its mark when she saw his jaw tense.

"You either joke around the subject or walk off, but never respond to them. Is it not proper for you Slytherins to talk about such matters?" she probed, feeling flickers of anger teasing her calm.

"Emotions are weaknesses," the blond replied gruffly.

"But you can't go on ignoring them. What if you were hurting other people by doing that?"

Shocked Draco turned to face her. Her mouth was set in a grim expression but her eyes were shining, too many emotions swirling in them. They evoked the internal battle the young girl was having and pleaded with him to say something to alleviate the tension in the room. They made him dizzy.

"I don't know what you mean Granger," he said hesitantly, afraid that his own voice would betray the hope that swelled in his chest and the clamour of his heart.

Nodding, Hermione reached for the mysterious package on the table. She held the box gently, caring, careful of what it contained but nonetheless she stared at it with a furrow between the brows.

Finally, she puffed her cheeks and released a heavy sigh. Turning to him, she offered the box, fixing her eyes on his own and uttered words that froze him to the spot.

"Happy Valentine's Day Draco."

He could only stare.

Too self-conscious to maintain his gaze, Hermione lowered her eyes to the box, waiting for his reply.

* * *

Seconds ticked by on the clock on the mantle. The fire crackled. The brown paper rustled as her hold on it tightened. Her heart drummed in her ears, in her head. And yet, Draco stayed still.

Cautious not to show her disappointment, she placed the box on the space between them. She got to her feet and padded to the staircase, her throat closing in an attempt to keep the tears at bay as she promised herself that another day might be more successful.

The tearing sound of paper halted her steps.

There was a quiet click and the hiss of an indrawn breath. Her heart stuttered.


	6. When time mattered no more

"Sanctimonia Vincet Semper," she began in a low voice, knowing he would hear her. "You removed your signet ring because you are ashamed of your family, of your name. You shouldn't. You are not just a Malfoy, you are Draco Malfoy and I believe that one day, you will make that name unforgettable; for the right reasons, for the purity of your heart and toil, and not for being a pure-blooded Sacred 28."

When there were no reactions from him, Hermione experienced a moment of white hot panic that she might have been too direct and hurtful and had pushed him away before even having the chance to start anything. Taking several breaths to calm herself, she continued. She owed it to herself!

"And the pocket watch…it's because…well I knew how you were looking at the potion master exams. And I wanted to tell you that it is a brilliant idea and maybe this pocket watch will prove helpful. You know… potion brewing relies so heavily on the exactitude of timing and so often…," her voice trailed off as her ears registered the sound of footsteps approaching her.

The witch held her breath. She wanted so badly to turn around and look at the blond. But also she was just so inexperienced in the matters of feelings that she was not sure how to act if Draco did or said something that would break her spirits.

The warring thoughts turned and twisted upon themselves, her palms grew clammy and her feet were caught in the battle between her brain and her heart.

* * *

Unbeknown to her, Draco was also warring with his own storm. His mind wanted to surrender to Hermione's words. His heart wanted desperately to hold onto the walls that he had built to protect himself.

He had so much he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tease her about noticing his absent ring. He wanted to show her how her gift had started shattering those walls. He wanted to hold onto her hand and ask her to give him a chance with her heart. Bloody Salazar, he even wanted to yank on that hideous jumper and plant a kiss on her, just to erase that sadness that had been in her eyes.

And despite it all, his brain managed only one word, loaded thick and wavering with unrestrained emotion.

"Hermione…"

At the sound of her name, she slowly turned around. Her eyes riveted down on the golden pocket watch he held in his right fist.

"Thank you," he said quietly. The Slytherin reached for one of her hands and experienced an unfamiliar sense of warmth and possessiveness as he intertwined their fingers.

"Hermione, look at me."

Those chocolate brown eyes met his. They held a stubborn fierce glint, and yet, he could clearly see the vulnerability that was there. After all, his godfather had very successfully taught him that the eyes were the most valuable weapon of a good legilimens. Draco would never stoop to using legilimency on her but he was glad for the training now as he studied the girl in front of him. He'd rather petrify himself than misunderstand her at this moment.

"Thank you," he said again. "No one has ever given me such a thoughtful gift before. And the fact that it came from you makes it more special."

"I'm glad you like it," she replied hesitantly.

* * *

The silence stretched again between them. Hermione could feel a weariness settling in her. How convenient of him to avoid the little pesky detail of the biggest reason behind the gift.

Her hand sat comfortably in his larger one and her eyes were arrested on his face. However, no matter how hard she tried, she could not decipher the look in them. Anguish was probably the only one that it could resemble.

The realisation scared her. Why was he in turmoil? He was clearly no longer repulsed by her blood status. They were friends. For crying out loud, she had almost indirectly professed her feelings for him! Everything was getting so much with the mounting silence.

"Draco, say something," she whispered fervently, tugging at their joint hands.

"What do you want me to say Hermione? Someone like me shouldn't even arbour half the thoughts I have about someone like you. But do you want me to confess that I am selfish enough to want to be with you?"

"Why are you saying it like that?"

"Hermione, I am an ex-Death Eater. Here in Hogwarts, things are fine. But once we go in public, opinions may not be so favourable towards us being together."

"I know that. I am part of the Golden Trio and with that comes unnecessary attention and unwanted opinions. Still, I don't let that ruin my chances at happiness, to ruin any possibility of an us if you want it too."

"You think I am one of your chances at happiness?" he asked, totally baffled.

Hermione allowed a shy smile to unfurl.

"Yes Draco. I do believe that."

It was so endearing the way his eyes widen slightly, his posture relaxed and a small grin tug the corners of his lips.

"I don't know what to say," he admitted sheepishly. "I was actually planning on going out in the world, redeeming that name as you said and then sweep you off your feet."

Pleasure bloomed in her heart as the young witch fought a small battle with her tears.

"Sounds like a good plan Malfoy, except for the ordering."

"Bossy woman," he said on a chuckle. He drew her to him by their hands, and anchored her to his chest, both arms wrapped tightly around her.

"We will face the world later Draco, when the time comes for it. But right now is what matters most," she told him as she brought her arms around to his back and basked in their embrace.

"I guess right now would be when I wish you Happy Valentine's Day too."

Giddy with relief and joy, she swatted him on the back and moved slightly to face him, to admonish him for hiding meanings in between the lines.

"I am too happy to argue with your Slytherin ways just yet, but trust me we will deal with your reluctance to admitting feelings!"

Draco groaned in mock exasperation while he pulled her up on her tiptoes. The move left the both of them breathless.

He reminded his heart that the witch in his arms had seen the worse of him and was still here, hands firmly pressed on his back. She was here to stay and he would not fear proving to her that he was in it for the long term too.

Inexorably, he leant closer, letting his breath caress her lips.

"Maybe one day Granger, I'll tell you exactly how important you are to me."

And he cut off her coming reproach by capturing her lips in a searing, toe-curling kiss that concluded the long night but began another beautiful chapter of their lives.

 **Well there it is. Thanks to everyone who read it till the end :) I know it is a long one, but I tend to write and write when I stress and my brain was cooperating on that one. Anyway leave a review and let me know what you think xx**


End file.
